Something has changed between us
by youcancallmejanedoe
Summary: Little fic, very mature. Based around the Bellamy, Clarke, Finn, Love triangle, mostly Bellarke. They realise they need each other, that one is not half the person they are together and from then on, everything's different. Something has changed between them forever. Starts after s1ep8 but trying to keep up with the plot of the show from there out. Rated:M, lemony.
1. Chapter 1

Something had changed between us.

I didn't know how or when or why, but seeing Bellamy lie there so broken, hearing him giving up, it's like something snapped inside me. If he gives up, I give up, I need him and he needs me, we just didn't realise it until now.

After heaving the body to the entrance of the supply room, we wandered away from the supply room and laid half slumped against that same tree as before only this time in silence, all that could be heard was our ragged breathing as it calmed. We had silently know that all we both wanted was some peace and quiet and here in these woods, the only sound was our own thoughts. The truth was, seeing Bellamy laid on the floor, his face all bust up, nearly crying, saying he couldn't fight anymore, it broke my heart. This was Bellamy Blake, so far all he had been was unrelenting, obnoxious, arrogant and annoying and yet… there he, was more human than I had ever thought I would ever see him. Bellamy being gone, it would stop all the hasty hot-headed decisions, it would bring some order to the camp! But I couldn't imagine Earth without him, as much as all I ever thought about was everyone surviving and I tried my hardest, I couldn't do it without him. It's like we're two sides of the same coin, together we're one great leader, but one without the other… it just wouldn't work. I heaved a sigh as I realised it would be getting dark pretty soon and we needed to gather the supplies and get back to camp.

My ribs hurt, there was a dull aching constantly and I was pretty sure at least one was broken. As I made a move to sit up, pulling myself up on my arms, I screamed and doubled over. My hands involuntarily went to my ribs and I felt like I couldn't breathe from the pain, my vision was blurry and when I became more aware I was laid on my side on the ground. I squeezed my eyes shut and tried to even out my breathing, I felt a hand on my arm and my eyes sprung open. I realised it was only Bellamy and tried to put on a brave face.

"Clarke? What is it?" He actually sounded concerned.

"My ribs, he hit me hard with that gun." I managed to speak fairly evenly, my breathing was still slightly laboured.

"Here, let me see," It wasn't a request, it was an order.

He gently rolled me on my back and I complied, realising it would be hard for me to see the damage anyway. Although his face was stony and uncaring as usual, I thought I saw a flicker of nervousness in his eyes as he gently lifted my top to my chest.

"Yeah, he got you good. That's gonna leave a nice bruise," He was squinting, was that concern crumpling his face as he leaned over me?

For some reason I suddenly felt exposed and embarrassed, I couldn't contain it as the colour flew in to my cheeks and I turned my face away from his in an attempt to hide it. In the cold air my skin suddenly felt on fire when I felt his skin gently brush mine, I wanted to shout at him and push him away as his hand gently moved over my ribs, it was a little painful but I knew it was irrational, he was just checking I was okay.

"Yeah, you'll be fine Princess, I've seen worse." As he spoke I turned my face back to his and saw the arrogant smirk that had settled on his lips.

I wanted to punch him. I wanted to kiss him.

Where on earth had all these feeling come from? I did not like Bellamy.. I hated him, that was the only reason he was here! I like Finn, liked, liked Finn. I liked Finn. I think it's his confidence, bordering arrogance. I didn't want to admit it, but I wanted to know what all the hype was about, I wanted a taste of Bellamy Blake.

Without thinking I swung my arm around him and weaved my fingers into his hair as I pulled his lips to mine. I caught him off guard and he half fell on top of me, supporting his weight with his hands either side of my head. My lips were forceful at first, crashing against his, he seemed tense and I was terrified he didn't want me back. Until his lips moved against mine, he pulled away a little to tease my mouth open with his tongue. I could feel my face like red hot fire and as much as it hurt, I pushed my body up against his, my ribs screaming in protest. The whole world fell around me and before I knew what was happening, he'd slipped his arms around me and rolled on his back, pulling me on top. I realised I was running seriously low on breath and I felt dizzy and exhilarated. I managed to pull my lips from his, panting, like a dog on heat, how vile. But I was smiling, I couldn't help it. His lips shot to my neck as I closed my eyes and sucked in breathes, I could see what all the hype was about now.

He trailed kisses from my neck, across my collar bone, paying special attention to where they met. He pressed his lips firmly there at first, then he opened his mouth, flicking his tongue against the skin and I moaned in a way I didn't even know I could. My hand flew over my mouth and my eyes shot open in embarrassment. I heard him chuckle against my neck and lean back on his elbows to look straight into my eyes.

"Damn Princess, I guess we both didn't know you could make noises like that!" He was smirking and laughing all at once.

I shoved him playfully and he fell flat on his back, pulling me with him, my legs slipped and I realised our whole bodies where touching, I could feel the firm planes of his stomach against mine, feel the heat of his thighs pressed against mine and most importantly, the hardness between his legs that now sat between my legs. My face was centimetres from his and I could see the blatant lust in his eyes.

"Don't call me Princess." It was half hearted and part of me wanted him to continue.

"Make me." His eyes bore into mine as the words washed over me, neither of us dare move, anticipation and fear stopped both of us from exploring further.

I leaned so close, my lips brushed his just slightly and his head tilted to put more pressure on them but I leaned away slightly, this time it was me smirking and him frowning. I leaned back and traced his mouth with my tongue, before laying a kiss at each corner. I was teasing him, although the encounter with Finn was brief, from just that I'd learnt a thing or two.

Bellamy growled and before I knew it, I was on my back on the ground, my hands pinned above my head and my legs spread, with him settled in between them. I gasped as I felt him so blatantly grind against me and a moan slipped from my lips.

"Don't like being teased?" I laughed, who knew Bellamy could be so much fun.

He growled again, but then a smirk crossed his face, he let go of my hands, lifted his body from mine and began pulling off my jacket, then my top, next went my jeans. I laid there in just my underwear and blushed as his eyes raked over my form, he involuntarily licked his lips and I began to protest as he took off my bra.

"Whoa! You're still full dressed!" The implication was clear.

He ignored me and I wasn't going to let up, until one hand cupped my breast and began massaging, my eyes slipped shut and I forgot why I was protesting and laid back to enjoy the feeling. His hand then slid down my chest, across my stomach and played with the edge of my knickers, I opened my eyes to see a hungry predatory look in his.

"Bellamy-" I started but was cut off as he massaged me through my knickers, I moaned, loudly and unashamedly, tilting my head back, grinding into his hand.

His fingers were pushing through the fabric, inside me. I knew I was soaking both my knickers and his fingers, the truth was I had been craving it ever since me and Finn. Once wasn't enough. He grabbed the hems and I lifted my hips as he slipped them off, I was becoming needy.

He leaned up and kissed my neck as he slipped a finger inside me, I gasped and moaned. He continued his travel from my neck, to my collarbone and as he got to my breasts he slipped another finger inside. I cried out as he curled them inside me. He lapped at my breasts and kept curling and pushing until I couldn't breathe. Then he stopped.

I let out a frustrated noise and opened my eyes, frowning. He was smirking above me.

"That is how you tease Princess." He slip off his jacket and I watched as the muscles in his arms flexed. Next off came the t-shirt and I admired the smooth, hard planes of his abs, I wanted to reach out and touch them but I resisted.

He slipped off his trousers next and I could feel the unadulterated lust cover my face as I saw his excitement through his boxers. He looked smug and annoyingly proud as he pulled those off too, to reveal his sizeable length, I realised was he was such a cocky shit now. He lowered his body over mine and I could feel the heat from his skin, he pressed himself against me.

"I want you to beg for me, Princess." Each word made my jaw drop a little more. Unbelievable!

"Are you kidding me?!" I was not going to beg.

He smirked and rubbed his hardness against my opening, fuck! I let out a surprised moan, it was loud, oops. The truth is I needed this, after everything, my mum, Wells, Charlotte, Murphy, the grounders, everything! I needed this.

"Bellamy, please!" I said my whole face read with embarrassment.

"Say it, I wanna hear you say it." He was unrelenting and I realised that he must have a lot of self-control.

"Bellamy, I want you." I had never uttered such words in my life and as red and flustered as they made me, I kind of liked it.

He groaned with pleasure and pushed himself inside, Oh my god. I was not adjusted to him, I locked my arms around his shoulders and screwed my face up, it was pain and pleasure. He laughed and kissed my forehead.

"Bigger than Spacewalker, huh?" He was amused and cocky and arrogant and I wanted him.

I hit him softly on the back and he kissed around my face as he started to move, gently at first, but then much harder, and faster, I feel him getting more and more into it. I don't know when it became carnal but it did, I was digging my fingers into his shoulders and he was giving me all he had. There we kisses on skin, on lips, teeth clashing and tongues warring. I had stopped holding back, letting the moans and gasps, mostly Bellamy's name, fall from my lips as they pleased. I just stopped holding back, I need a release, emotionally physically. I needed Bellamy.

"Clarke, I'm close." It was a guttural growl and I found myself getting wetter at just the sound of it.

"Bellamy, I want you to, inside me." I didn't even know I was capable of wanting that, let alone saying it.

But the words extracted another guttural growl from Bellamy as he pounded hard, faster. I screamed as we came together and he sunk his teeth into my shoulder, biting down as he filled me. The haze subsided and I could feel every inch of my body hyper sensitively, Bellamy had collapsed on top of me, a smile graced my face as I ran my fingers through his hair. We laid like that, just holding each other, until our breathing became even.

I didn't know what to say.

Neither did he.

So we said nothing.

After a while he lifted himself off me and kissed the bite mark he had left of my shoulder, I knew it was his version of an apology, so I smiled and caught his lips with my own in a much more innocent, caring kiss than before. We bother dressed and headed back to the shelter to pick up the supplies.

Back to camp, normality.


	2. Chapter 2

Yesterday silence had laid heavy in the air the whole walk back to the camp, upon arriving Bellamy went back to being his normal self, checking how things had been, giving orders and his face was just as stoic as always. After presenting what we had found to everyone, everything seemed to just go back to normal.

I didn't know what to do with myself today and after collecting my rations, I slipped away from the group and sat for a while in the drop ship, fiddling with various medicines and such. It occupied my hands but not my mind. I had slept until later afternoon, after the night before, no one bothered me and I heard Jasper and Monty come to see me in the morning, but left mumbling about me needing the rest and not wanting to wake me.

What were we to do now? It wasn't awkward between us, not for me anyway. Honestly I felt more relaxed than I had since before we'd come to Earth, although it was only briefly, for a little while, my mind was blank. I wasn't worrying about everyone, wasn't mourning our losses, wasn't torn over the situation with my mother and the very last thing on my mind was Finn. I knew I should go and check on him, but I couldn't face him, I needed some time to think. I caught my reflection in the mirror and gasped a little. With everything that had happened, I had forgotten the fight with Dax, I was filthy, dirt all over me, my lip was bust and my hair was knotty and had leaves and twigs in it. I hadn't even cleaned up since yesterday, what people must have thought when I walked round this morning, it had been like I was in a daze since we'd returned to camp. I think after everyone heard about Dax, they understood my behaviour. But the truth was, it wasn't Dax that had me in a daze, it was Bellamy.

Trying to distract myself I shrugged off my jacket, noting the sore, red looking bite and surprisingly a faint smile appeared on my face. I raised my hand to touch the area and cringed a little at the tenderness, I needed to clean that up before it got infected. I slipped off my top with a little pain and fully grimaced at the state of my ribs, the skin was becoming black and purple, with an angry red centre where the butt of the gun had hit me. I ran my fingers gently across the skin and turned slightly get a better look.

"Clarke!" I spun to the door too quickly and gasped a little as the pain knocked the air out of me, I squeezed my eyes shut and tried to regain my composure before opening them again.

Finn was stood across from me, his eyes wide in shock as they raked over my figure. I turned as quickly as I could and grabbed my top holding it against my body in an attempt to hide the injuries, keeping my back to him, I spoke.

"Go away Finn," My voice was stern and unforgiving.

I heard his footsteps as he crossed the room and I slipped my top back on before he made it to me, a move not well received by my ribs as they burned in agony. I felt his hand on my shoulder and I tried to shrug it off.

"What the hell Clarke? Was this from Dax?" He sounded a mixture of concerned and angry.

"Just go away Finn, I don't need this right now!" I turned and pushed him lightly in my anger.

His eyes shot to my shoulder.

"Did he bite you!?" His eyes were wide and he grabbed my arm, pulling me closer to inspect it.

I couldn't formulate words. Shit, I knew that my face gave everything away, what was I supposed to say? He'd know if I was lying, I opened my mouth and only an incoherent stutter fell from my lips.

"Clarke?" Finn face was crumpled into an unreadable expression.

The best tactic was to just ignore him, I turned away from him and picked up a cloth sitting in water and began to clean my face with it, my only hope being that he would go away. To my surprise, he grabbed my shoulder and pulled me to face him, this time his face like a storm.

"Talk to me!" He shouted.

"Just leave it Finn." It was a warning.

"What is going on!? Look, Clarke, I still care about you! Just tell me what's going on and I can help!" He was shouting at me like I was unreasonable, I was trying to save his feelings and he was behaving like I was unreasonable! I didn't want to think about him or Bellamy, I just wanted everyone to go away!

"JUST STOP! I don't care Finn, I don't want you, and I don't like you! Go crawling back to Raven already!" all the tension that had left my body only hours ago returned.

"That's not true and we both know it!" His words were just provoking me further, I couldn't contain my anger anymore.

"There is nothing between us Finn! It's from Bellamy, okay? We slept together! Are you happy now?!" I was shouting back, white rage clouding my mind.

His face was the most accurate impression of shock and disbelief.

I could feel how flustered I was, I knew the red would have consumed my whole face, my hands began shaking as I realised what I had said. I let my body take over and grabbed my jacket as I ran from the drop ship, there were tears brimming my eyes and I didn't even know why. What had I done? I was running through camp and straight out the gate, I heard someone cry for me to stop but I ignored them, I knew the danger I was running into. It wasn't half as terrifying as what I was running from.

[SWITCHING TO NARRATOR POV]

Finn was shaking with anger and fury, he knew he had no claim to Clarke, but it had to be him, had to be Bellamy. He turned on his heels, not with the intention to chase after Clarke, no, he was going to find Bellamy.

He stormed through the camp, face like thunder until he spotted Bellamy entering his make shift tent. He barged in, to find Bellamy alone, sat on his bed, his face in his hands. Upon Finns entrance he looked up, an unclear expression on his face.

"What?" Bellamy's tone was stern and clearly echoed, 'I don't want to be bothered'.

Now that Finn was stood in front of him, he had no idea where to even start.

"You and Clarke? Is it true?" His voice was dripping venom.

"What? Where have you heard that from, Spacewalker?" Bellamy had perfected his poker face, even though inside he was worried, he knew that Clarke would be humiliated if everyone found out, she was a very private person.

"Clarke, she told me. She's not one of your slutty conquests!" Bellamy chuckled, much to Finn's surprise.

"I don't think that's any of your business." A smirk sat across his face, he knew how feisty she could be, a part of him was proud she'd told him. Another part was smug that it'd annoyed Finn so much.

"Stay away from her Bellamy." Finns hands were balled into fists, all he could think about was punching that smirk right off his face.

He knew what the consequences for that would be though, he'd tell everyone that he'd attacked him and have him strung up that stupid tree. He wouldn't be able to tell everyone the truth, he knew Clarke would never forgive him for telling everyone about them.

"I don't think that's your choice, I didn't force her into anything. In fact," Another dark chuckle echoed through the tent, "She kissed me." He couldn't help it, he wanted everyone to know, he knew Clarke was different, she wasn't a conquest… not anymore.

He'd realised that in some strange way, they made each other stronger. He'd learnt a lot from Clarke, he'd seen the compassion and strength she had with Adam and she'd seen his breakdown in the woods with Dax. Something had changed between them, or maybe nothing had and they'd both just realised what had been there all along, they were stronger together, without one, the balance was off. Clarke's outburst about Wells, Bellamy's 'anything goes', both had ended badly, but they decisions they made together, they went so much better.

"If you hurt her again, if you even touch her again, you'll have me to deal with." He growled, the rage evident in his eyes.

"Oh grow up Finn, as I recall, she was moaning my name as I left my mark on her." A cheeky wink was thrown Finn's way, Bellamy was purposefully winding him up, he wanted him to make a move so he could have Finn punished.

That was a low blow, they both knew it, and images of Clarke underneath him, gasping and moaning flooded Finn's mind. The idea of her being like that with anyone else, it was almost unbearable. The hurt seemed to transform into rage and he was torn in between just leaving with his head held high and beating the life out of Bellamy. The truth is, either way Bellamy won. Bellamy could see the indecision on his face.

"Don't you have a girlfriend to get back to?" Bellamy was bored of the whole conversation now, he knew he needed to find Clarke and talk about everything.

"I'm warning you Bellamy, stay away from her." And with that he stormed out, he needed to leave before he did something stupid.

Bellamy ignored his attempted threat and waited a few minutes before heading out the tent too, towards the drop ship where he knew Clarke would be.

[BACK TO CLARKE POINT OF VIEW]

Finally stopping, I realised I had no clue where I was going… more importantly, I had no clue where I was. It was a very rare occasion where I acted irresponsibly, I'd always been so responsible, always thought everything through beforehand. But today… it was just too much. I'd been a mess.

I'd made such a mess of everything.

I'd hated Wells for so long and just when I found out the truth, the chance for me to make it good again was stolen from me as his life was taken. If I'd have just let it go, instead of making accusations and demanding justice, Charlotte would still be here. My relationship with my mother was ruined, she'd got my dad killed, how could I forgive that? How could I get over that? I'd slept with the one person who I had left to depend on, right before his girlfriend had appeared. Worse than that, I'd taken part of him from her and he was all she had, if anyone knew what that felt like, it was me. And now, I'd slept with Bellamy. What was wrong with me? What would Octavia think when she found out? Surely Finn would keep my secret, but I'd been so harsh, what if he didn't?

I felt sick, so sick and so tired, I knew I couldn't give up, not now. It would always be hard, I knew that, I knew it the day we landed. But just for now, I needed to let it all out. I sunk to the floor and curled up against a tree, letting the sobs wrack my body. I was strong and confident, I was Clarke Griffin. I couldn't show anyone any weakness, this was the only place I could let go, in the middle of nowhere, all alone. I'd always been so alone… ever since dad had died.

**Okay so, thank you for all the reviews, it's been lovely to have everyone's opinion and feedback!  
I hope this chapter didn't disappoint. I just want to explain why I didn't do a Bellamy POV, the truth is, it's a mystery how he works and I don't think I could write in his POV realistically and for me, it's about keeping the characters how they are on the show.  
So I'd love to hear more feedback!  
Thanks again guys, x**


	3. Chapter 3

After realising Clarke wasn't in the drop ship and talking to the guys on watch, Bellamy realised she must have run off into the woods. He ordered one of the guards to gather a little search party for Clarke. When they returned he decided the best thing to do was lie.

"Right, Clarke has been acting strangely, I know, but we fear it may be a side effect of the food were all ate. Don't worry, it doesn't seem to be effecting anyone else, but we have to find her. She is the closest thing we had to a medic on camp, therefore her safety is a priority. Keep your eyes out for Grounders stay in pairs and stay alert, it'll be dark soon. Try not to call out, we don't want to draw too much attention. Got it?" His voice was calm and control, he oozed an aura of authority.

Everyone agreed and nodded.

"Wait! I wanna come!" Octavia ran over, calling out as she did.

"No, Octavia, it's dangerous," His voice was final, but this was Octavia, she always pushed.

"Please Bell, she's my friend! I can't sit here and do nothing!" She was pulling a face that she knew he couldn't resist.

"Fine, but stick with me, understand?" He rolled his eyes and sighed.

"Of course Bell." She beamed a smile his way.

They set off into the general direction Clarke had headed, everyone keep their eyes alert for sound, movement, any sign of a clue. Bellamy knew the smartest move would have been to get Finn to come and track Clarke's path, but he also knew he was the last person she would want to see. It was so unlike Clarke to just run off, she knew how dangerous it was. He couldn't help but feel worried, even though he didn't show it.

It didn't take long before one of the boys called for Bellamy, he sprinted over, closely followed by Octavia and saw curled up at the bottom of a tree was an exhausted looking, sleeping Clarke.

"Should we wake her?" The boy suggested, it seemed the only option to get her back to camp.

"No," Bellamy snapped. "We don't know what she'll react like" He quickly covered his tracks. "I'll carry her back to camp." He picked her up, cradling her against his chest and leaning her head against his shoulder.

Octavia laid her hand against Clarke forehead, it was cold out but she was burning up.

"She's burning up Bell." He voice was dripping with worry.

"She'll be okay. We'll set her up in my tent and I'll keep watch over her. I expect her not to be bothered. Understood?" Once again a unanimous nod from the group and Octavia smiled.

She thought that he was doing this for her, like he did everything for her. She loved her brother more than anything, despite their rocky relationship. Little did she know, he was actually doing this for himself, inside Bellamy was falling apart a little, he couldn't lose Clarke, not now he knew how much he needed her. The whole way back, he watched Clarke more than he watched the path, concentrating on having her in his arms, where he knew she'd be safe.

When they got back Bellamy laid her on his make shift bed and left the tent while Octavia undressed her down to her underwear, in the hopes of bringing down her fever. He fetched a damp cloth and re-entered the tent. Octavia had covered her with the blanket they'd made from the feline beasts coat and attempted to clean her up, picking the leaves and such from her hair. Bellamy handed her the wet cloth and she laid it on Clarke's forehead, she was still sleeping soundly. Octavia left, and under her brother instruction reminded everyone not to disturb Clarke, after he'd promised to get Octavia as soon as she was up and better.

[Clarke POV]

As I came too, I realised that I was no longer slumped against a rough tree, I felt something warm and soft next to me. Naturally a curled into the feeling rapping my arms around it and snuggling my face into it. I opened my eyes slowly to see Bellamy laid sound asleep next to me, I had no clue how he'd found me, but a part of me knew that he would.

I propped myself up on my elbow next to him, staring at his face. I had never really understood why all the girls wanted him, he was so arrogant and full of himself. Bellamy Blake had never cared about any girl, except Octavia, he had just used them all for sex and they knew it, but they didn't care. Everyone wanted him. But now, staring at his peaceful face, a faint blush across his cheeks and his hair falling a little in his eyes. It was like he was a completely different person, a person that I could definitely see the attraction with. I got it a little bit, it was kind of hot the way Bellamy demanded your attention as you walked in the room, the way he knew what he wanted and how to get it. But this was so much more, it showed how human he could be, something which I found hard to believe sometimes.

Carefully, I moved myself on top of him, gently straddling his hips, smiling I used a hand to push his hair back out of his face. He stirred a little and I leaned forward, unable to help myself and placed a soft but urgent kiss on his lips. He lazily kissed back, groaning and grind his hips against mine, still in a sleepy daze. I placed a kiss at the edge of his lips, his nose, three across his forehead, one on each cheek before moving to his neck. I kissed down from his ear to the base of his neck, gently sucking the spot where his shoulder and neck met, making his thrust against me, his erection rubbing against me through both layer of our underwear. I moaned and carried on, getting brave, I gently nipped the skin and he groaned his hands grabbing my hips and pulling them against his as he grinded in circles.

"Bellamy!" I exclaimed not expecting the delicious friction.

I rolled myself off of him, in order to maintain some kind of self-control and laid on my back. He turned on his side, a smirk on his face and he stared and my slightly heaving chest.

"Good morning Princess. That certainly was a good way to wake up, you gonna leave me hanging?" He wiggled his eyebrows and pushed his groin against my leg so I could see his erection. I could feel the heat on my face as I blushed.

I laughed and shoved his shoulder, he smiled and wrapped one arm around me pulling me closely, being careful of my ribs. I laid on my side and leaned my head against his shoulder, pressing my body to his, enjoying the warmth, but not too close, I wanted to see his face.

"So, Finn popped by yesterday. Threw the odd threat about, thought he might actually swing for me. I didn't think you had it in you." I stared at him, a little confused, didn't have what in me?

"To tell him, about me and you, what happened?" He was smirking, but it wasn't malicious, it was joking.

I liked this side of Bellamy, I got the distinct feeling that not many people got to see this side of him. The softer side beneath the stony exterior. I laughed a little and he smiled. I began tracing patterns on his skin, to avoid his eyes on me.

"He was bugging me about it, wouldn't leave me alone." It sounded like a joke, but I think he knew that really, it had bothered me.

"It's no one's business but ours, Princess." He used one finger to tilt my chin up towards his face, his lips were inches from mine and I felt it again, what I felt last time. The undeniable urge to pull him to me and devour that delicious smirk.

This time he beat me to it, his hand cupping my face and his tongue invading my mouth. It wasn't as violent, as needy as before. It was slow and before I knew it I was on my back and he was hovering over me, his hands exploring every inch of my body. I could feel the heat spread across my cheeks and pool somewhere a lot less innocent. I kissed him back, slowly, exploring his mouth, the way his lips moved and how he tasted.

"Bellamy," It was a moan and a warning all at once.

He hesitated, before moving his attention to the bite on my shoulder, kissing all around it. I heard a mumbled apology against my skin and I wrapped my arms around him, pulling him close. I nuzzled my face in his neck and squeezed my eyes shut. I prayed I could stay there forever, that if we laid here long enough the world would fall away around us. He held me back, I could feel his confusion and I held back the tears that threatened to spill over.

"Princess?" It was worried and questioning, he placed a soft kiss on my neck and moved back a little.

"I don't know what to do. Finn won't leave it be, I'm not ashamed of you Bellamy, but I don't want everyone to know. I just want a little something to myself, just for once." I couldn't look at him, I kept my face nuzzled far into his neck.

To my surprise, he just held me closer and stroked my hair.

"Then no one has to know, we can have our own private moments like these and outside, we can be as we've always been." He finished his soothing words with a kiss on my head.

For a little while he just held me and I inhaled his smell, a heady mix of dirt, sweat and a smell exclusive to him alone. I nuzzled my face into his neck and couldn't help but wonder when I had ever felt like this. Warm and comforted, yet protected and safe and maybe, a little in awe. I think I was starting to understand Bellamy, even though one minute he was hurtful and demanding and the next he was sweet and caring, well as sweet and caring as he could be. I just wanted to understand more of him, just wanted more of him.

"So, why did you run off anyway? I had to tell the camp you were still under the effects of those rations." Bellamy was mumbling in my hair as he rested his chin on my head.

"It just got a little too much. You had your breakdown and now I've had mine." I was trying to be honest and stern all at once, I wanted to share my feeling with him, but I didn't know what this was or where the line was.

"Well, how about next time, you come to me and we can have a breakdown together?" He joked and a husky chuckle shook his body and vibrated through mine, I could help be laugh a little.

We lay in silence for a while, just enjoying the moment, who knew when we'd next have a chance to be by ourselves?

"Thank you. For everything." I whispered after some time.

"No, you've done just as much for me as I have for you. I need you Clarke, in every way." He pulled me away from him and his eyes bore into mine as he spoke, making sure the message was going in.

Suddenly I felt desperate for him, for his touch, for his lips. I leaned towards him and took his ear lobe between my teeth, gently dragging them down it.

"I need you too." I made sure to make my voice as sultry as I could, before grinding against him and letting out a soft moan.

"Ugh, you have no idea what you do to me." He groaned as I pushed him on his back.

I smirked as I yanked off his boxers, exposing him to the cool air and he hissed and bucked his hips a little. I held them down with both hands as I moved in between his thighs. I wrapped one hand around him and began slowly moving up and down, blowing hot air on his tip. I could see his eyes squeeze shut at the sensation, which spurred me on. While still pumping him with my hand I ran m tongue in circles around his head before taking the tip in my mouth and sucking hard. I moved my hand to the base and licked down, then up, his shaft, leaving my tongue flat. His toes curled as I took as much of his as I could in my mouth, bobbing my head back and forth, I was nearly choking on his length but was a little bit high off the pride of making Bellamy Blake's toes curl. When I looked up, his eyes were watching me unashamedly, lust clouding his eyes. I stared him straight in the eye and I pushed him further in my mouth, the tip touching the back of my throat, I was holding down the gags as I deep throated him. His eyes rolled back into his head.

"Oh god, yes. Clarke." The husky moans sent shivers down my spine, but it was my turn to tease. I released him from my mouth and smirked as what might be described as a whimper, but more of a growl, slipped from his lips.

I slipped off my bra and knickers, making sure he was watching as I did, before climbing on top of him, aligning his erection with my slit. I sat there, letting his feel my wetness and warmth, before slowly slide up and down.

"Clarke." He growled and grabbed my hips, thrusting up, trying to enter me.

"Now who's begging for who?" I said as I grabbed his member rubbing it against my wetness and moaning.

Before I knew it, he was up, he'd thrown me on my back as he sat up. He grabbed me and turned me face down, he lifted my hips from the floor and spread my legs slightly, before pushing himself inside me. I cried out at the sensation, it all was so fast, I didn't expect it, but god was it good.

He showed no mercy as he rammed into me from behind, I was moaning softly, trying not to make too much noise, after all we were in a tent. Bellamy was panting behind me, I turned to look at him and saw his face was flushed, his lips parted and moist, his hair a handsome mess. I knew exactly how to get his attention.

"Bellamy," I moaned sultrily, his eyes shot open and met mine, I imagine I looked similar to him right now, "Harder, please, I need more."

He groaned as I spoke, I had noticed that Bellamy loved to hear me, whether it was moaning or dirty talking, basically anything in a sexy voice. His voice sounded strained and raw when he spoke next.

"If you don't stop that, It's gonna be over soon." He was groaning huskily and I felt more of that pride wash over me, Bellamy Blake could barely contain himself, because of me.

He grabbed my hips and slammed harder into me, I could feel him pouring all his frustration into his thrusts, his hands almost bruising on my hips. He hit that spot inside me that felt like pure ecstasy and I almost screamed. I knew he know how I was feeling and he was unrelenting in his pounding of that spot. I couldn't help it. I saw stars and screamed his name. I couldn't breathe, couldn't find air, all I could feel was a blissful white heaven, my hands gripped his as I fell through a word of endless pleasure, the only thing holding me to earth was him. As the white faded, the sensations came back, Bellamy was still pounding into me from behind, groaning and grunting. He slipped in and out with ease, now lubricated by my cum. I guessed he was close and I changed position so I was facing him, pulled him too me and kissed and licked his neck.

"Don't stop Bellamy, I wanna see stars again," I mumbled into his neck and he groaned again, I knew he couldn't turn down a challenge.

"As you wish, Princess." He growled in my ear, I could hear his control in his voice, he was holding back his own release to give me mine again.

He lifted my hips off the floor and pulled me against him, crashing out bodies together. His thrusts got faster and more aggressive, his hand slipped between us to rub me into oblivion, it was me who was panting now, frantically kissing him, who needed air? I need Bellamy.

"Hold on Princess. I want us to cum together." He huskily whispered in my ear and I nodded in his neck.

He sped up the pace of his hips and his hand, it was almost painful how close I was, then I felt him pull out and explode all over me, I gripped him close as I felt the white oblivion coming. In a split second, without another thought, I was going to make us even. As I came I bite down on Bellamy's shoulder, muffling my scream, he moaned huskily and bucked against me. My nails were digging in his back pulling him to me. I need him, always, now, forever. He was my release, my escape, the one thing that kept my sanity. He collapsed on top of me and dotted kisses around my face, my hair, my neck.

"mmm," I was softly mumbling, a smile on my face and my eyes shut.

When I opened them, I saw him only and he kissed me softly.

"Clarke, I'd love to stay here all day, but I have to get back to the camp, or they'll wonder where I am. It's gonna be hard enough to explain away you screaming my name." He threw a cheeky wink my way and smirked that Bellamy smirk.

"Sorry." I mumbled, a little embarrassed as my lack of restraint, when he had showed so much.

He leaned down and kissed me again, slowly this time, savouring every second. "Don't be, I loved it." He playfully growled, catching my bottom lip between his teeth and soft tugging it.

"And hey, at least we match now." Another playful wink, as he wiped the blood from his shoulder with a rag.

"Perhaps I should bandage that up, we don't want people getting suspicious." I had forgotten there were other people here, in all honesty, when I was with Bellamy, the whole world kind of fell away and I forgot we were in a tent on an unforgiving, unknown planet. I couldn't and right now wouldn't, imagine what it would be like between us out there, once I was "recovered" from the rations incident.

**Do leave feedback, I love to hear everyone's opinions. :) **  
**Thanks again for all the favourites/follows/reviews!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay, so this chapter is a little jumpy, I want to try and keep it relevant with the show, so this is a bit of an adaptation of episode 10, I am become death. **  
**Hope you enjoy it, thanks for all the follows and favourites! **  
**I would love more reviews though, your opinions really matter to me! Thanks again, sorry for the delay in the update.**

Everything had been kind of weird with me and Bellamy, after I left his tent that night, I barely saw him, we had both been so busy. He had the grounder and then the grounder retaliation to worry about, he'd doubled up patrols, which meant even at night I couldn't sneak off and see him and me, I'd had my hands full stocking up on medicine and there was always someone who needed medical attention. It left me feeling uneasy, especially with Raven always with Finn and him throwing me those longing looks. I didn't know how to feel about it all. Had Bellamy just wanted a bit of fun? He was the sort of guy to say or do anything to get what he wanted… we had all experienced that with the bracelet incident. The feelings that invaded my body when I thought of him were completely unwelcome, it made me tingle and butterflies erupted in my stomach. It was the same way I felt about Finn, but did I still feel that way? When he threw me those looks, when he tried to get me alone and talk, whenever his skin would touch mine… they resurfaced. But they were always quickly washed away by the scolding looks from Raven or the guilt that I felt when I remembered that he was all she had. I was so confused.

Wandering out of the drop ship and out into camp, I tried to casually keep an eye out for Bellamy, heading towards the perimeter where he was most likely to be. No joy though but I did spot Octavia, staring out through the fence.

"Hey, Octavia? You okay?" My calling out to her seemed to make her jump and she spun to face been looking completely stunned.

"Hey Clarke, yeah fine, I was just.. erm," She tried to cover the gap in the fence from my vision with her body.

I pushed past her and looked out through the gap.

"What you staring at…" That when I saw it, a perfectly placed white flower in a tree, she said nothing.

"Octavia? Do you know what that flower is? Does it mean something?" Still no response, worry flooded my system. "Octavia!"

"Shh, keep your voice down! If I tell you, you have to promise to not tell anyone! Especially not Bellamy." He face was stern but underneath it I saw the worry, Bellamy was so protective over her, I sort of understand why she wanted a little privacy.

"Okay…" I didn't know if I could keep a secret from Bellamy, but I could try…

"It's Lincoln, he leaves them for me, it's a trail, it means he wants to see me." He eyes dropped to the ground as she told me, a faint pink covering her cheeks.

"Octavia, that's so dangerous, you know better! You can't go out there alone!" The worry washed over me hard, I can see why she didn't want Bellamy to know now.

"I know! But he protects me Clarke!" I could see it in her body language, he meant a lot to her.

I could sympathise with that. For a moment I couldn't think what to say, did I reprimand her further? Hadn't me and Finn done exactly the same when we snuck of to the bunker? But it was dangerous and Bellamy would have her locked up forever if he knew. So he couldn't know.

That's when the commotion started, we heard a gunshot and Octavia shot like a bullet toward it only whispering "Lincoln!"

I followed suit and that when we discovered him, Murphy, he was back.

Bellamy was going to be pissed.

When I left the drop ship, it was because I was angry more than anything, how dare he bring up Charlotte like that! And that argument with Finn, what the hell is wrong with those two, fighting like high school boys over a girl! Didn't they realise we were at war? Didn't they realise we were in danger! I was just storming off, I spotted the tent where we'd set up the communication with the ark and made a beeline for it, no one would be in there, maybe Monty, but he'd respect my privacy if I asked him too. I just needed to be angry, needed to vent, I just needed a minute to myself.

I didn't expect to see Raven there and he mentioning my mother only made the feelings of Charlotte hit home harder, I turned to leave thinking I felt tears spilling down my face.

"Clarke, your eyes!" I didn't understand, I was only crying…

I lifted my hand to my face and then I saw it, they weren't warm salty tears, it was blood, streaming from my eyes. I heard someone calling my name and ran outside. It wasn't just me… What was happening, okay, Clarke, calm down. Think. Think. Think. How could this happen, it's gotta be some sort of disease, infection, virus, or… we were the one who brought Murphy in. Murphy who had been with the grounders, oh my god, they were using biological warfare.

"Raven, get away from us, we're the ones who brought Murphy in." The realisation dawned and I was suddenly terrified, but I had no time to be, I needed to get to the bottom of this!

I ran towards the dropship without a second thought, Murphy would know. And he did know, they'd let him escape, they'd infected him and let him escape. They were so much smarted than we'd ever imagine, so much more advanced. As soon as Bellamy entered, my defences kicked in, I couldn't have him come near us, couldn't have him get sick, they needed him. He could run this place without me if he had to, but the place would fall apart if both of us weren't there.

"Bellamy, stay back!" I could see the alarm and panic in his eyes.

"Did he do something to you?" His voice was husky and filled with the controlled anger he used so well.

I could only shake my head, this whole thing, it was making my brain rule a thousand miles a minute and I think it's hazy from the fever. It worked so fast, I had to try and concentrate. I was running on autopilot, responding to Bellamy, trying to clean up Murphy. Then Finn comes along, god! Can't I just think, I just need time to think. But there he was, fawning after me again.

"I heard you were sick" The worry and concern was apparent in his voice.

I wanted to tell him to go away, go be with Raven, just leave me alone! But I couldn't, that's when the fit began and I ran to help him, but it was too late. He was dead. He'd got sick at the same time as me. That's when it hit us all. This wasn't just a cold or a cough, this was it. Was I next?

[BELLAMY POINT OF VIEW]

I was so angry when she took his side. After everything, everything he'd done to her, everything he'd said to her and more importantly, everything that there was between us. It unleashed and anger in me that couldn't be controlled for a moment and I lashed out, bringing up Charlotte. I regretted it the moment I said it, although she looked angry but calm, I could see the hurt that it had caused underneath the façade. I'm sorry Clarke. I wanted to say it, wanted to lay my hand on her arm and stroke the soft skin of her cheek, wanted to make her see I was sorry. She would see it in my eyes, she could read me now, like an open book. But I couldn't. Because everyone was here. Because I couldn't be weak and apologise in front of them. Because…. I didn't know if she wanted me to.

As soon as I saw the blood on her face, the sweat on her forehead, I regretted the cold words I'd said to her. Something was wrong, so wrong. When all of it sunk in, I tried to hide my feelings, I knew I looked alarmed, but wouldn't anyone be. But this was Clarke, she was my other half as leader of this camp, I had only just gotten to hold her and kiss her and do all the things I'd fantasied about doing to her, with her and now I couldn't even touch her. Hell, it was a high possibility that she might….that she might not.. that she might not make.. it. But this was Clarke and she was stubborn and loud and she didn't give up. I was confident that she'd make it, that she'd come up with a cure.

If with all of this, I couldn't help but want to punch the spacewalker. Bursting in all concerned and puppy dog eyed. 'I heard you were sick', like he gave one! He had a girlfriend didn't he? Fawning all over Clarke like she was the centre of his world, bullshit. Then he was the nerve to touch her! I couldn't even touch her! I couldn't even touch her and she was mine, she knew it, I knew and now I wanted him to know it. If everything hadn't taken such a turn for the worst, I would have punched him in the face and kissed her right then and there. Fuck this fever. Fuck the façade of being leader. Fuck it all.

[CLARKE POINT OF VIEW]

I knew that she would, if I asked her too. I knew she knew how to get to him, she'd told me. This was our only chance.

"Octavia, wait." He face was like a thunder storm and the sigh she exhaled was so icy it cooled my fever for a second.

"I need you to sneak out again." That got her attention, she climbed back down off the ladder.

"Is this a trick?" Her face showed caution but her demeanor was still icy.

"Lincoln may be the only one who knows how to stop this, how to cure it, I need you to ask him. I don't wanna die Octavia." As neutral as I tried to keep my voice, I knew the desperation and fear creeped out.

She nodded, "No telling Bell."

"No telling Bellamy." I agreed.

After what seemed like forever checking everyone's symptoms, keeping everyone hydrated and trying to figure out hoe best to reduce or deal with the symptoms, I needed air. Maybe I couldn't cure it, but maybe if I could get the fevers down and keep the symptoms low, we could survive it. I was stood out front, when Bellamy sauntered over, keeping a respectable distance; to say I was infected with a possibly fatal disease.

"You got enough food in there? Water?" He looked concerned, right now, I wished we were back in that moment in his tent when he had his arms around me and for the first time I had felt safe. I didn't feel safe anymore.

"Yeah, some medicine might be nice." I joked, tying to lighten the mood a little, we couldn't lose morale in the camp.

"I'll see what I can do," He cracked that signature smirk and for a moment I felt alright.

But then he had to ask about Octavia, he looked so disappointed in me. His words rang through my head, 'if anything happens to her, me and you are gonna have problems'. Didn't we already? I was tired and dizzy, I could hear my laboured breathing and I just wanted him to hold me. When all hell broke loose, I ran inside, grabbed a gun and fired a few shots, which got their attention. I was going to have a lot more people to care for, I wasn't going to let them shoot each other to pieces. I was dizzy and stumbling rather than walking, the words coming from my mouth sounded breathy and I felt weak. But I was staring at Bellamy when that guy drew his gun on me, I wanted him to help me. I had helped everyone, I needed him to help me. And he did, a little violently, but he did, he grabbed the guy's gun and smacked him in the face with it. I got the message he didn't say, no one point a gun at my girl. Right? That's what it meant. I felt my knees go weak and my grip go, the gun slipped from my hand and I was just feet away from him. As I fell, I wanted him to catch me.

But he didn't… Finn did.

"Lemme go, I'm okay." He was gonna get sick, I didn't want him, so he shouldn't get sick for me.

Bellamy wouldn't sacrifice himself for me, that's all I thought. He wanted me, he needed me, but he didn't love me. But Finn did, he didn't care, he never even hesitated, he caught me and carried me inside. He took over my responsibilities and he cared for me, Finn loved me. He wouldn't save himself, wouldn't leave me and wouldn't just take Raven and go. Because he wanted to be with me, why couldn't I just be with him? Why couldn't I just want to be with him? It was too much, I just needed to rest, just for a minute…

When I came too and Bellamy was here, my heart shot into action, beating faster than anything, but I tried to remain calm. I walked over to him, I sat down next to him and carefully slipped my hand over his, curling my fingers around his palm. He looked around and made the decision too many people were awake, so he left his hand where it was, but began to talk about the plan to warn off the grounders. The whole time he was talking, I was staring at his face, there was dried blood smeared all over it and his eyes had become circled with purple, like bruises. He was so pale and a little sweaty, his hair all pushed back and messy, but he was still so, so handsome. I didn't even know you could be that handsome all the time, even sick. I wanted to kiss him, wanted to pull him against me and make him hold me like I wanted him to. But I couldn't. Deep in the back of my head, it echoed, he wouldn't catch me, he didn't love me, but Finn did.

"I'll get everyone inside." I volunteered, in reality I just needed to get away from him.

I still wasn't well and my head was hazy enough without all these thoughts roaming round. I got up and walked out the dropship, but slipped down the side of it by the perimeter, I just needed a moment to clear my head and get some fresh air.

"Clarke, wait." I stopped walking and realised by legs couldn't hold my weight for long, so I sat down on the grass, with my back to him.

I heard his clumsy, heavy footsteps dragging through the grass and then he plopped down beside me. I turned to look at him and tried to hold my poker face.

"I'm sorry." It was the quietest, most mumbled apology ever and it completely hit me off guard.

"What? What for?" I knew we should be in a hurry to get everyone inside, but on the one hand there was a part of me that had faith in Jasper and Finn and another part that was just too tired to move right now. Selfish, I know.

"Bringing up Charlotte, not catching you when you fell, losing my temper, not spending more time with you." It was like this was his goodbye speech, he thought we were gonna die.

"Stop. Bellamy, this is not the end. Stop acting like it is, we're going to be fine." I was not going to accept it, we hadn't survived this long to just die like this.

"Just let me say this Clarke!" His tone was harsh, demanding and a little desperate. He grabbed my hand and pulled me over into his lap, I complied silently. This is what I'd wanted all day. I leaned my head against his shoulder and he wrapped one around me, as the other kept hold of my hand. He leaned his head on mine as he spoke. "I'm not very good at all this, the only person I've really cared for is Octavia and she's my sister, it just comes naturally. I care for you Clarke, I really do, quite a lot really." He kissed my head and his thumb stroked my hand as he continued to speak, his voice hoarse and rough.

"But I don't know how to show it just yet. It's hard for me, I just need some time." I nuzzled my head into the crook of his neck, nodding an okay. When I was like this with Bellamy, I remembered what I forgot most of the time he wasn't around.

He soothed me, it was like he was the only person who understood me, who knew exactly what to do and when with me. He made a calmness wash over me in waves and his tiny actions of affections sent lightning bolts through my veins. I knew who I would pick every time, Bellamy, Bellamy, Bellamy. Finn was no competition. Fuck it, we were going to die anyway.

"I think I love you Bellamy Blake." I pulled away from his chest and stared right into his face as I said it, I couldn't hold it in and it didn't matter I felt sick and nausea and was terrified of rejection. I needed to say it, just needed to know it felt right as it left my mouth and it did. His eyes were wide as saucers, his lips slightly parted. It was silent for a moment and I had to make myself stand my ground, even though I wanted to run. Finally he snapped out of his shock and a smile slid across his face. Not a smirk, a smile, his brown eyes shimmering for the first time with genuine happiness. He was so beautiful.

"I think I love you too, Clarke Griffin." He was laughing, it was joyful and sincere, completely out of character for him.

When his lips touched mine, it was like magic, we were both pouring our all into this kiss, knowing it might be our last. My lips moved perfectly in sync with his, gliding against each other. He fell back onto the grass and I fell on top of him, one arm twisted around me, his palm cool and flat against the skin of my back. The other was on my neck, stroking up my cheek and winding through my hair. I laid one hand at the side of his head and the other curled in his hair too. Our bodies fit together like two pieces of a jigsaw and I savoured the feeling of being surrounded by him, savoured the feeling of safety. If I was going to die, I wanted to die in Bellamy's arms. After we broke for air, we were both panting.

I smiled. He smiled. Everything seemed right with the world, even though in reality a war raged on.

"Let's gather everyone inside, we can finish this later." He had his standard Bellamy smirk on again, looking mischievous and dangerously handsome.

So we both stood and left our own little world of bliss, to face the real world. I don't know how people survive out here without an escape.

**Reviews please! :)**


	5. Chapter 5

They had done it. We were safe. They had been welcomed back with cheers and everyone seemed utterly overwhelmed with a new sense of hope and excitement. We were not going to die today. We were survivors, we always had been and we always will be, we had lasted this long and we would keep fighting until the bitter end. It was a feeling that tingled through every inch of my body, an excitement that buzzed through my core and seemed to explode in my heart. The sickness seemed fleeting, fighting desperately to bring me down, but I wasn't even aware of it anymore. A small whisper of fear tried to invade my happiness, we'd won the battle, not the war. But I squashed it and that night the whole camp celebrated, there were still strict patrols and no alcohol allowed, but everyone seemed high of hope. People were gathered around the fire, talking, laughing and Jasper was telling his tale of extreme bravery and heroicness. Meanwhile Octavia was sat across from him with Monty, he face screwed up and he eyes rolling. When was she gonna realise he was only doing all of this to impress her? Most people had recovered from the sickness now, it was quick to come and go, something I was grateful for, the only person still sick was Raven…

I couldn't enjoy myself knowing she was laid up in the drop ship sick as a dog, even if she didn't like me, I couldn't neglect my duty of care. I was surprised to find her alone, laid in the hammock I had been throw in only hours earlier. She seemed to be in a fitful sleep, her skin looked pale and clammy, her hair was a mess and falling out of her ponytail from the tossing and turning. I grabbed a wet cloth and placed it against her forehead, I wasn't surprised to find her fever was raging. I checked her vitals and although she was very sick now, she hadn't started vomiting blood yet, a good sign, she'd be okay. I was ringing out the cloth and resoaking it for her forehead when Finn entered the drop ship.

"Hey hero, She's doing okay, fevers high but no vomiting, that's a good sign, she should be better in about 24hrs," I rambled on at him strolling back to Raven and carefully placing the cloth back on her forehead.

In truth I was still high off the fact that I wasn't going to die and the encounter and dare I call it a cuddle? With Bellamy earlier. I wasn't really paying attention and the last person I really cared about right now was Finn.

"Clarke." Finn's voice was stubborn, firm and nervous?

"Don't worry, she'll be fine Finn." I shot him a quick smile, laughing softly at his concern. "It's very sweet you're so worried though, she'll be pleased to hear it when she wakes up." I walked past him and rubbed my hand on his arm. "You gonna stay here for a bit? I got some more stuff to do," I knew he'd stay with Raven, I wanted to go and see Bellamy, needed to see him.

"Clarke, stop." I halted and turned to see his face a mixture of anxiety and…pain? I rushed over to him, stupid boys and their pride.

"Did you get hurt today? Why didn't you tell me!? Where?" My eyes scanned his whole body, there didn't seem to be any blood or rips in his clothes, no obvious injury.

"No, I need to talk to you." Oh, if I hadn't been so wrapped up in my personal bubble, I would have seen this coming.

"I think we've said all there is to be said." I rolled my eyes and walked out the drop ship, I had better things to do and I wasn't going to let anything ruin my mood, not today.

A hand grabbed my shoulder when I wasn't far from the drop ship and pulled me around the side, where me and Bellamy had sat earlier that day…

"Just hear me out, okay? I spoke to Raven, she knows Clarke." I threw the iciest glare I could muster at him and shook off his grip, putting some distance between us.

"She was the one who said it! When you fell, I never hesitated, not once, I grabbed you, I didn't care if I got sick, I couldn't let you get hurt!" His pleading brown eyes seemed to glisten like the beautiful lakes and I found myself frozen.

"I love you Clarke, I hesitated with Raven and the bomb. She said it best, you love me but not like you love her. I'm sorry for the hurt I caused you, sorry for the confusion and putting you through all that. But please Clarke," His hand reached for mine as he closed the distance between us. I readied myself to punch him in the face if he tried anything… "Just give me a chance, just one, to show you how much I love you, how good I can be for you, I'd never let anyone hurt you, I promise, I get you and you get me. Just one chance Clarke." He held my hand with both of his, lifted it to his lips and placed the softest, most delicate kiss on the back of my hand. It felt like the brush of butterfly wings and cause those butterflies to erupt in my stomach again.. I thought they had gone.

He continued to hold my hand with one of his and used the other to gently push my hair behind my ear, stroking down my jaw after he had, he was holding my face and I realised I was frozen and speechless. I felt the heat spread across my cheeks, I was stood like an idiot, mouth slightly agape and stood like a ragdoll. When I said nothing, he seemed to take that as a signal and leaned in to kiss me, I wasn't quick enough in my reaction, my eyes were wide with shock. This wasn't what Finn was like, he was soft and gentle… But the way he crushed his body against mine, his kiss was almost violent and bruising on my lips, if he wanted me to feel his need for me, I certainly did. But I couldn't return it, my hands reached for his chested and I gave one firm shove. He stumbled back and it was his turn to be wide eyed and shocked.

"I'm sorry Finn, but I told you, you had your chance." I couldn't think, my mind was still in shock so I turned and returned to the drop ship, the icy path I leave hinted that I didn't want him to follow.

So much for nothing ruining my mood.

[NARRATOR POINT OF VIEW]

"Did you hear?" A brunette girl was bubbling with excitement from the gossips he had heard, he body was buzzing like she would explode if she didn't tell someone.

"What?" One of the others around the fire asked, not as buzzing to hear the news.

"Finn and Clarke! They were spotted making out behind the drop ship! WHILE RAVEN WAS SICK INSIDE!" She was verging of shouting as she squealed out her gossip.

"No way…" One of the girls whispered.

"I heard they had fucked before she came down anyway!"

"Finn, that dirty dog, what a legend, juggling two girls at once!" One of the boys fist bumped another laughing.

And just like that, the news spread like wildfire through the camp. It would have been so bad if it didn't get more and more warped the more people it spread through. Eventually it got to the guards on watch, watch… where Bellamy Blake was that evening.

"Hey Bellamy! Did you hear?" Bellamy rolled his eyes, he didn't tend to involve himself in the gossip of the camp, but it was always good to keep up to date, in case anything serious came about that he needed to stop. Like anyone having the hots for his sister.

"What's happened now?" He didn't really sound that excited to hear the gossip.

"One of the guys saw Clarke Griffin, you know, the stuck up, stubborn princess and pretty boy Finn doing the nasty behind the drop ship earlier today!"

Bellamy was grateful at that moment for his years of practise at his poker face, because a rage like the fire of dragons ignited in his chest, burning through all of his body. He went tense and tried not to ball his fists at his sides. He forced out a laugh, it sounded half believable.

"Who would have seen that coming?" He tried to feign amusement in his voice and apparently, it was convincing!

"I know man! Anyway, I heard she and him were fucking on the regular before Raven came down, probably have been the whole times she's been here!" Bellamy's rage was bubbling inside, growing and growing. The sad thing was, it wasn't just the idea of what he was saying, it was the fact that, really, he didn't know the truth. He'd never asked if it was more than once, other than that one time, they'd never even spoke about it.

"But man, if you ask me, Raven is way more smoking than Clarke, she's got that bad girl thing about her! But you'd think Clarke getting laid would have loosened her up a bit, she's so fucking uptight all the time. Guess that's a bit of a challenge though." He threw a filthy wink and Bellamy and this time, Bellamy could help but ball his fists.

He forced a husky chuckle, "Hey look man, thanks for the update, but I got a job to do and so do you, save the gossip for after, yeah?" He was trying to sound stern and jokey at the same time and he was probably the only person who could pull it off.

"Yeah, sure, sorry! Don't forget you swap out in an hour!" He hollered as he walked off back to his spot on the fence.

Bellamy wouldn't forget, he would be counting down the minutes until he could kill that spacewalker. He didn't believe the rumour, Clarke wouldn't do that to him, not after everything. But that means that he had put his dirty, grubby hands on Bellamy's Princess and that, in Bellamy's eyes, was punishable by death. He should have known the moment that he got involved, Clarke was trouble, it followed her everywhere.

Straight after he'd finished his watch for the night, Bellamy asked for one of his boys to get Finn, he needed a meeting with him in his tent and that it was secret and private and no one was to come in. The boy nodded and off he went. Bellamy was so tense, it was almost painful, he'd never held his anger for so long before, it was making his core shake, his knuckles go white from how tightly he clenched them and his head ache from the thoughts whirling like a tornado through his mind.

When he got to his tent, he just paced, waiting for Finn, he couldn't relax, couldn't sit down, he was fuming. When Finn arrived, he look pissed, like this was the last place in the world he wanted to be.

"What do you want Bellamy?" His tone was icy but did nothing to cool Bellamy's temper.

For a moment, Bellamy just saw red, he exploded and landed a solid punch to Finn's jaw, knocking him on his ass and leaving a red, swollen, bleeding lip in its wake. Bellamy wanted to pounce, his breathing was laboured and his face twisted up in anger.

"The fuck Bellamy!?" Finn was both shocked and pissed.

He hated Bellamy 99% of the time, scrap that, he hated Bellamy all the time! But he wasn't a violent guy, so instead of hitting back, he lifted a hand to his mouth and stared at the blood on his hand before standing up and squaring his jaw.

"You know fully well what for." Bellamy's tone was dripping with a terrifying venom.

"No. I don't, so why don't you enlighten me?" Finn shot back, a humoured sarcastic tone.

"You keep your hands of Clarke Griffin, you got it?" Bellamy stormed across the room and squared his chest to Finn's.

A battle for alpha, over a female. Finn was smaller and less muscular than Bellamy, so physically Bellamy out did him. But it can down to how Clarke felt that would win it.

"Why is that any business of yours?" Finn was laughing, actually laughing in his face, literally.

Bellamy shoved him against the one solid wall in his tent and held him by his throat, Finn struggled, but held his gaze, both as steely eyed as each other. It just slipped out, before he could stop it..

"She's. Mine. Understood?" He'd practically growled the words. Bellamy's eyes bore holes into Finn's as they widened in shock, why hadn't he seen it before?

He couldn't help it either, he swung for him. And suddenly a battle had arisen from a scuffle.

[CLARKE POINT OF VIEW]

After what seemed like endless hours of people to heal and medicines to make, people to comfort, I left the drop ship and plonked myself down with a sigh out front. It had been the longest day and as of yet, I hadn't seen Bellamy to continue what we'd started earlier. I dint know whether to tell him about Finn or not, it had been on my mind all afternoon. On the one hand, I wanted him to hear it from me, but on the other, he'd just be angry and kick off with Finn if he knew.

"Hey." To my surprise it was Octavia who settle herself next to me.

"Hey." I gave her a weak smile.

"Long day?"

"The longest, it feels like today has been a week." I sighed and stared at my worn, tired hands.

She turned to face me and sucked in a breath before speaking.

"Listen, so I know there is something going on between you and Bellamy. I told you about Lincoln, so it's your turn." She was looking at me expectantly, I knew she meant no harm, she was curious and honestly, just as protective of him as he was of her.

"Okay, but keep it quiet. I don't know, it's been weird." I laughed and she smiled. "I suppose you know all about weird love stories right?" This time she laughed too and nudged my shoulder with hers.

"Wait, this is a love story?!" He eyes were wide and expecting, she look so full of hope and happiness in that moment.

That was the beautiful thing about Octavia, we all knew she hadn't had it the easiest growing up, but there was this innocent, childlike wonder about her. She hadn't been trodden down by life, she wasn't perfect, wasn't endlessly happy but she had hope and awe and wonder still. It was wonderful to be in her company, she seemed to cheer me up.

"I guess so, I really, really like him. You know better than anyone that he's stubborn and annoying, bordering arrogant and sometimes I want to hate him. But that's the thing, I don't. He winds me up, pisses me off, sometimes I wanna punch him in the face. But we just go together so well." Octavia had the warmest smile on her face, it encouraged me to continue and pour my heart out.

"I've had it hard, but he's the only one who doesn't ask if I'm okay, only one who doesn't baby me and expect from me all at once. He expects from me, not matter what, just like everyone does to him. It's a façade, I see it now, the tough guy exterior, it's not real. But he's very caring and he knows how to keep me in line and calm me and I don't know." I was blushing I could feel it and my lips were involuntarily smiling.

"He likes you too. I can tell. Bells never had anyone else to love except me, give him a chance. I bet Finn's no help!" She was laughing.

I rubbed my hands over my face and laughed too, followed by a sigh.

"About that.." I didn't know where to begin when it came to including Finn in the story.

She put her hand on my shoulder as she spoke. "Oh don't worry! I don't believe the rumours."

Shit.

"What rumours?" He face dropped.

"You haven't heard." I watched the realisation dawn on her face. "They're saying some one caught you and Finn shacking up behind the drop ship this morning." She looked uncomfortable telling me and I realised the shock on my face.

"What!?" Wait, if the camp knew… Bellamy.

I shot up and ran for Bellamy's tent.

**Damn Finn!  
I hope you're enjoying it so far, the love triangle lives ;)  
So how do you want the next chapter to go?  
A saucy scene with Bellarke? An argument tearing them all apart? Maybe a little tragedy?  
Leave reviews and let me know! **

**Muchos love and thanks as always! **  
**3**


	6. Chapter 6

When I reached the tent, it was too loud outside from the others getting rowdy in celebration to hear if he was home. I was panting and flushed but the adrenaline had kicked in, I was genuinely nervous and my hands were shaking.

"Hey! Bellamy said he didn't wanna be disturbed!" One of Bellamy's thugs gruffly shouted sauntering over, acting like he actually had some power.

"Yeah, well he'll want to see me, I have grounder news." The boy looked skeptical and I looked pissed.

"Hey, you tell Bellamy you stopped me when we lose the war against the grounders…" I was making this up on the spot, frantic in my head, but cool and collected on the outside.

I turned and began to walk away, my hands still shaking… what if he didn't stop me…

"Hey! Wait! Okay, go on in!" He looked as nervous as I felt.

I stalked past him, face like a storm and ducked inside the tent as fast as possible. As I walked into the room the scene in front of my shocked me. I hadn't been expecting Finn to be in the tent, let alone pinning Bellamy down and attempting to punch him in the face, while Bellamy blocked like a professional. Finn had his back to me, he was only wearing a t-shirt and I could see the sore red skin and fresh grazes across his arms, his neck… they looked sore. Bellamy saw me first, he shot me a quick smirk and bucked his hips, throwing Finn off balance, letting him gain the advantage and get up. Honestly, my mind was blank, who did I side with? Who was I punishing? I guessed they'd both heard the rumours then. Bellamy jumped to his feet and walked straight toward me, his eyes catching mine and I was transfixed. I think I heard Finn cry out something in shock, maybe my name, but I couldn't concentrate on that.

It wasn't important anymore that they had been fighting, it didn't matter that Bellamy's lip was bust, that he had blood on his shirt, didn't matter that his hair was a mess, all that mattered with that look in his eyes. For the first time, I was scared of Bellamy. I backed away a little as he approached me, but then stilled my steps. I took a deep breath and held my stance, I wasn't going to let him scare me, that what made me different from everyone else, he didn't intimidate me or scare me. But his dark brown eyes seem to burn with a fiery rage and it was almost hypnotising. He stopped just centimetres from me and his warm breathe washed over my face.

"You and him," He practically spat the words at me and this time I heard Finn growl. "How. Many. Times." It was a question he seemed to force through his teeth, the anger steeped in every word.

"Once. You know that." My voice was a whisper and I suddenly felt so little, like a tiny mouse faced with a tiger.

He shook his head and then it was my turn to be angry, I shoved his chest, pushing him away from me. He looked a little shocked and I took that as a personal victory, moving to stand between him and Finn.

"What are you shaking your head at!? Don't give me that shit Bellamy." I was growling, if one of us was going to be sleeping with other people, I was not the prime suspect.

"What the fuck is this anyway? Let's fight and the winner gets Clarke?" They both just stood there, as I blew my lid.

I was not a prize to be won.

"Don't I get a say in this!? Huh? Maybe I don't want to be fought over. You're both so wrapped up in your own fight for me, you can't see you're making me miserable!" I was holding the floodgates shut, why, why, why, no one ever considered my feelings, they all treated me like I didn't have emotions.

Finn spoke first. "Clarke, I'm sorry. This morning, it wasn't fair." His voice was so soft and soothing, I closed my eyes slowly and reopened them, sighing and trying to hold in the anger.

"You need to stop." It was cold and blunt, the tone reminded me of the one I used with Wells.

He seemed to realise this too and his face dropped. The drama, it just brought back all the awful things, Charlotte, Wells, my mum, my dad, it was so close to spilling over. I couldn't take much more but I would never let either of them know that, not right now.

"Clarke." It was Bellamy who spoke next. "I won't apologise, if that' what you're looking for, I've done nothing wrong." I shot him an icy glare.

"Fine, be like that, why don't you two go back to fighting like little boys 'cause I'm out." I turned and began to storm out but a firm hand grabbed my wrist and yanked me so hard I nearly fell.

"Oi. Get your filthy hands off her! God knows how many girls they've been all over." And just like that I felt sick because I'd always put it out of my mind, but he was right, those hands had been all over camp.

"Leave." A strong guttural growl left Bellamy's throat, his order directed at Finn.

I pulled my hand away from his and looked down, my hands were still shaking and now I wasn't sure whether it was the anger or disgust.

"Make me." Finn growled back and honestly, in that moment, I didn't care if they beat the shit out of each other, at least then I knew where I stood.

"Fine, stay." Bellamy shrugged and pulled my body against his, I looked up at him and I knew my poker face was failing, I could feel the sadness and tears weighing down my eyes.

"I love you. Isn't that all that matters?" It was somewhere between a soft loving statement and an angry growl and it stopped my hands shaking, it stopped the sadness growing within and a small smile grew on my face.

"I love you too." It was a soft whisper back as I leaned up and gently kissed his lips. We had to treasure every moment, it took me a long time to remember that, we were staring at the ticking clock of death now. So I let it go, at least for now.

He smiled and brushed the hair out of my face, cupping my cheek and then Finn coughed.

"Really? You're gonna fall for this act? He's gonna be gone in a few days when he's bored of you! How many girls have you told you loved them to get them into bed?" He was snarling and I was mad because I was happy and he couldn't have that.

"You're so much better! You conveniently forgot to mention to Clarke about your girlfriend, didn't you? And since then all you've done is sneak around both of their backs with the other! Don't critise me, when I sleep with someone, they know the deal. I don't lie or sneak around to get them in the sack!" Bellamy actually looked genuinely offended and it made me feel a little protective.

Meanwhile Finn's jaw was practically hanging open in shock, it was almost comical and I was in the mood for a good laugh.

"Oh? Well come on then, if you've got an answer to everything, why are you ashamed of her then? Don't see you two behaving like that in public? Aren't you sneaking around too?" He growled in response, once he'd recovered and saved face.

"This is why! Because people like you are ruining the one good thing I have right now! Getting involved, spreading rumours, passing their opinions! I am happy, just for a little while, just a little happy and you have to spoil that! That's why." It was my turn to interject and both the boys looked at me a little taken aback. "Look, I think its best you just go. Murphy's in the drop ship, he'll clean you up and you can go and see your girlfriend!" I put special emphasis on the word girlfriend, just to drive the point home.

To my surprise, he didn't argue, he just left the tent looking deflated. I sat down on the makeshift bed and flopped backwards, closing my eyes and sighing as I did. Maybe a little bit of happiness was a luxury no one deserved on Earth. I felt the bed shift as Bellamy laid next to me, his hand slipped into mine and his thumb rubbed my palm. As much as he said he wasn't going to apologise, I knew that was his version of an apology. I rolled my head to the side to look at him and he rolled on his side and leaned his head on his hand so he was staring down at me, I could feel the waves of heat coming off his body. We stared at each other for a while, neither one wanting to break the silence, neither of us know where to start or what to say. He removed his hand from mine and brought it up to my cheek, caressing it softly before tracing his fingers down my neck and drawing patterns on my collarbones and chest.

"I only slept with him that one time." I whispered, I wasn't proud of it.

"I know this morning was just rumours. Other than when he's been practically forcing himself on you," I slapped his chest lightly and muttered a 'behave'. "Has anything happened? I just need to hear you say it." His face was crumpled up in anger and maybe a little bit of shame, so Bellamy Blake did get insecure after all.

"Never. He's always initiated it and I've always stopped it." That was the truth, maybe I hadn't immediately stopped, but that was due to shock, "I've not wanted him, not since I had you." A soft smile graced his face, one that I knew only I got to see.

I almost didn't want to ask.

"What about you?" I bite my lip a little, chewing it in nervousness, what if he had?

"No. Plenty have tried, but I've just told them no," He laughed. "I can see it now, what other girls must see. One of them even came into my tent in just her underwear, her idea of a show. For the first time ever, I was disgusted, weeks ago, that was my dream, my ideal." He laughed again and leaned over to kiss my nose. "And if it were you, it'd still be my dream." I laughed too, because this whole situation needed a bit of light relief.

"That's okay then. Can I stay here tonight?" The last thing I wanted was to be alone.

"Sure, hang on, I'll let Miller know we'll be up late discussing something and tell him to get off." He smiled and jumped up.

"Grounders, I told him I had grounder info." I smiled at him and he smirked back.

"So that's how you got past him, sneaky, smart and beautiful." It was so casual it caught me off guard and so did the butterflies, I smiled and stood up, peeling off my clothes.

I had my back to the entrance of the tent as I slipped just into my underwear about to climb in bed. I jumped when someone grabbed me from behind and let out a startled cry.

"Damn princess, I didn't realise you'd act out that dream for me." He was laughing as he kissed and mumbled it my neck, my body vibrated with his as he chuckled and I couldn't help but laugh too when the shock wore off.

I spun round in his arms and leaned into his embrace, I liked when we were alone and more than anything I liked it when he was soft and playful like this. I nuzzled into his embrace and he groaned.

"Please don't rub yourself against me when you're dressed like that, or I won't be able to control myself." He sounded frustrated, but I just laughed.

"Maybe I don't want you to control yourself." I purred back, as sexily as I could, it seemed to work, as he pushed me back onto the bed.

He smirked as I lay on my back watching him then he began to undress slowly, peeling his shirt off to reveal his taught, tight abs… he had to be working out somewhere at some point, no way could he just naturally looked like that. He kicked off his jeans and his eyes caught mine as he unbuckled his belt, I couldn't hold his gaze, my eyes involuntarily flickered down to watch as his hands. Next came the jeans and I realised I was staring at the obvious bulge in his boxers, but I couldn't help myself. He sauntered towards be looking cocky and self-assured and I hatched a plan in my head. When he leaned down to lay his body over mine, I rolled to the side and laughed as he face planted the bed. The look on his face was hilarious, my whole body shook with laughter as I lay next to him and he growled and then pulled me on top of him, rolling onto his back. I was still laughing, he looked so frustrated and shocked, surely no girl had avoided his advances like that. He started laughing too, eventually.

"You think you're so funny!" His hands slipped to my sides and his fingers danced across my skin, making me squirm and laugh harder.

"Bellamy, stop. I'm ticklish." I was panting and laughing breathlessly, he smirked as he relentlessly tickled my sides, holding me so I couldn't escape.

Eventually I gave in and collapsed onto op him, us both becoming a pile of laughter. This was all I ever wanted, just a little bit of happiness, a chance for me to relax and let go, who knew it would be Bellamy that could give me that? I felt guilty about Finn, but he had deceived me, I could never have this with him, I could forgive, but I'd never be able to forget. In moments of pure happiness like these, I would feel the insecurity, am I the only one? But I trusted Bellamy, I knew I was the only one.

"I really do love you, Clarke." It was muttered into my hair as I lay on his chest and I just nodded back, I didn't need to be reminded and neither did he, we both just knew.

He pulled me up to his face and kissed me slowly, I loved the way he could move me around with ease, surprising strength hidden with his frame. I closed my eyes and savoured the kiss, noticing the way out lips danced with each other in perfect rhythm. My body reacted to him just naturally now, my hips pressing into his, my hands winding in his hair and our body's grinding in sync. He gently bit my lip, dragging his tongue down it and I groaned as he soothed it with his tongue. It didn't have to end in sex, we didn't need to have sex to feel close, that wasn't it. But genuinely it was just that we couldn't get enough of each other, I could lay with Bellamy all night, fall asleep in his arms, but I wanted to do that after. Right now I wanted to feel him inside me, wanted to hear him groan and know that it was only me who could make him feel this, wanted him to mark me and own me because I was his and he was mine. His huge warm hands roamed my skin, leaving hot trails in their wake, I felt so tiny in his arms. I could feel the desire soaking through my knickers and his erection prominent in his boxers.

Our breathing became ragged as we kissed more aggressively, teeth and tongues clashing as he held my body firmly against his and the grinding became deeper and harder. My hands pulled his hair as he kissed down my neck, sitting up as he did so, moving my body with his. I slipped my legs behind him, straddling him and keeping out groins firmly pressed together, surely he could feel how wet I was against him? As he kissed, licked and bite my neck, his hands made short work of my bra, yanking it off and throwing it somewhere in the tent. The cold air made me nipples hard as diamonds but quickly the cold was replaced with warm as he massaged them, his huge hands easily cupping one each. I pulled his face back to mine and kissed him as ferociously as I could, giving him the message I wasn't saying, I need you. He smirked, he knew exactly what I meant.

I lifted myself up as he slid off his boxers, his erection bouncing up, I stood over him quickly and practically tore of my knickers. He pulled me down and pushed me on my back, spreading my legs and admiring between them. I thought it was cringey at first, but genuinely he stared at my wetness with pure, unadulterated hunger. He position himself between my legs and I steadied myself, awaiting the breath taking moment when he first entered me. But instead, he simply rubbed himself against me, his tip barely pushing inside before he rubbed himself against me again. I whimpered in frustration, it was still mouth wateringly good, but I needed more.

"Say it." He growled passively.

"Say what?" I challenged him, I wonder who could last longer.

"You know what." He wasn't going to back down, he punctuated his point by slipping his tip in once more and giving me that sweet feeling before taking it from me again, I moaned in frustration and he looked at me expectantly.

"Bellamy. I want you inside me, I need you, please." But still he just stared at me.

"Nope, try again." The arrogant smirk on his face made me want to gather my things and leave, but I needed him.

I thought for a moment. Then it hit me, after today, what is the one thing he would want hear me say?

"I'm all yours Bellamy, so take what's yours already." I purred and braced myself.

He groaned and slammed himself inside me, my hands flew to my mouth to quiet the unexpected scream of pleasure that slipped from my lips. He set a rhythm that had me in a puddle of pleasure in his hands, I let it all go, moaning and whimpering without thought. He pulled me up as he sat back on his knees, I wrapped my legs around him and my arms around his neck, out bodies were slippery with sweat as he rammed into me at an unforgiving pace. I couldn't focus on breathing, I was gasping and gripping the skin on his shoulders. His lips were on my neck, his hands on my hips and I could feel him stretching my walls, he was so much bigger than Finn. I melted like putty in his hands, he had me beat on experience and it showed by the way he could make me melt in just missionary.

"Clarke." His voice was like liquid velvet, fuck me, so husky and perfect, I nearly came hearing my name in that voice.

"Yeah," I panted, forcing myself to lick my dry lips.

"Tell me you love me." Oh god, he needed to stop talking or it was game over.

He threw back on the bed and lifted my legs, staring at me expectantly as he pounded me from the one angle he knew drove me bat shit crazy. I tried to gain some breathe, tried to organise some coherent thought through the mind numbing please. I stared back into his eyes, sweating and panting.

"I love You Bellamy." He groaned and speed up his pace, going faster and harder.

He kept eye contact with me and I could barely keep my eyes open. When he slammed in so hard I knew it would bruise, I screamed in pure unaltered pleasure, he hit all the right spots.

"Clarke," I heard him grunt in that husky tone.

I felt his erection pulse inside me before he pulled out and I lost myself to oblivion.

"Bellamy," I called out desperately as my orgasm took hold and I felt his body hover over mine, placing butterfly kisses all over my face. I purred and my body twitched, my eyes wouldn't open, I just lay there and rode it out, until I lost consciousness, completely happy, exactly where I wanted to be.

**BOOM, perfect sexy time and happiness for Bellarke. **  
**HIT ME WITH YA REVIEWS. **


	7. Chapter 7

When I woke, it was bright and my eyes were bleary, groaning I tried to roll away from the light but came into contact with something warm and hard. My reactions kicked in and I jumped up, becoming amazingly alert, but they were faster and pulled my back down, so I fell on top of them.

"Chill out Princess," The husky sleepy voice groaned and I immediately relaxed.

I smiled as I pushed myself up so I was straddling his hips. He looked so peaceful and so different, His hair was a dark, matted mess, the absolute quintessential bed head, it was falling slightly in his eyes, which were still shut, even though the faint smile on his lips told me he was still awake. I resisted the urge to push the hair back from his face and instead a poked him in the cheek.

"You're lazy. Get up, you've got a camp to run." I tried to keep my poker face, making my tone disapproving rather than joking.

He open his eyes with a grumpy glare, his smile turning into a frown.

"We." He muttered.

"What?" I dropped my poker face as he caught me off guard.

"We've got a camp to run." He smiled as he registered the shock on my face.

He sat up, pushed me into his lap, our faces were just inches away and his smile seemed to infectiously spread to my face.

"We're going public." It was a statement, I attempted to protest but he brought a hand across my mouth.

"I've decided. No more sneaking around, it doesn't have to be an announcement or anything big. Just casual." I nodded slowly, trying to process it, he took his hand from my mouth slowly, a cautious look in his eye.

That's the last thing I wanted. Finn getting involved was enough, I didn't need the whole camp involved with us, it was just going to get complicated and messy. Don't get me wrong, it was never simple, never easy, but when it was us, when we got this time alone, it was easy, easy to be with him, easy to ne ourselves. But it would be easier, no more sneaking around or lies, I didn't like being dishonest with anyone, well in this case, everyone. Then again, it was kind of a compliment that Bellamy, Bellamy Blake, wanted to go public, that's like a commitment, a proper one, one I didn't even know he was capable of. It was different, sneaking around when no one knows, easy to make promises, easy to say 'I love you' when no one knows. I was so lost in thought, I didn't even realise I was still sat on Bellamy's lap, mouth open as I went into my own world. I felt a hand on my face that brought me from my endless train of thought.

"Don't over think Princess, I got you." He was smiling and my heart skipped a little beat at the idea that for once, I had someone to take a little of the load off.

He leaned in and very gently pressed his lips to mine, his hand still on my face, guiding me towards him. I happily obliged, shuffling closer, pressing my body to his, moving my lips with his and forgetting all about outside the tent once again. I had forget I was naked and it was cold but when I pressed my body to his, I felt his natural heat seep into my skin and I pressed myself closer, seeking the warmth. One hand stayed on my face and the other slipped round my back, holding me tighter against him. His tongue coaxed my lips open, invading my mouth and encouraging my tongue to move with his, once more I happily obliged. I could feel him getting aroused and I gently broke the kiss, he moved to my neck automatically and I giggled. I left him to spread butterfly kisses all over my neck and collarbone.

"Bellamy, we can't, got a camp to run." He groaned and shook his head, not stopping, I laughed again and brought his lips back to mine.

I let my whole body relax, my skin burning with the pleasure only he could make me feel, my stomach alive with butterflies and my lips stuck in a smile. I could feel his smile against mine and I can't even describe the happiness bubbling in my chest, I pressed closer to him, needing every inch of him to be pressed against me suddenly. He wrapped both his arms around me and I returned the gesture by wrapping my arms around his neck, my fingers weaving in his hair.

"Bellamy!" One of the guards burst into the tent, I nearly screamed and grabbed the closest fur to protect my dignity.

"Fuck" He whispered, manoeuvring us, so his body was covering most of mine from his view.

The guard just stood there, mouth agape, whatever had been so important for him to storm in, had clearly disappear from his mind. I rested my head on Bellamy's back and sighed. Fuck indeed. Well, so much for it not being dramatic, the boy had walked in on us butt naked, pressed against each other, right in the open. We were screwed.

"You better have a damn good reason to have stormed into my tent unannounced." There was murder in Bellamy's voice and suddenly I was glad I couldn't see his face, because the boy looked absolutely terrified all of a sudden.

"One of the guys was injured on the hunt this morning, we thought Clarke was missing. He's bleeding! A lot! He thinks he might have broken his leg." He quickly recited, clearly praying it would save his life.

"Wait outside and I swear, if I hear you gossiping about this, I'll string you up on a tree, understood?" Bellamy's voice dripped venom and it was clear that wasn't a threat, it was a promise.

The boy practically sprinted out the tent, stumbling as he went. I fell backward onto the bed, covering my hands with my face, sighing loudly.

"So much for no drama, eh?" I mumbled into my hands.

Fuck, my work never ended. I moved my hand from my face and got up, finding my clothes as quickly as I could. Throwing them on I realised Bellamy hadn't said a word, when I was dressed and mostly presentable, I turned to find him dressed too, rustling in a bag by his bed. I walked over and he stood and gave me his attention, I rested a soft had on his now covered shoulder and I resented the jacket there.

"Are you okay?" I whispered, a little cautious of the answer, his face was still stormy.

"Do you not want to tell everyone?" He was very blunt, his voice harsh, a tone he hadn't used on me since before we'd started this.

"Bellamy, it's not like that! I just don't want them to tear us apart. I'm not ashamed." I tried to be stern and comforting all at once.

"Fine then." He grabbed my hand and pulled me outside, I followed him as gracefully as I could.

He strutted into the camp, the guard following, he got to the drop ship, dubbed the med bay now, he stopped when he got up the ramp, just before he was inside. People were already looking, we were holding hands after all. I stopped too next to him, giving him a quizzical look, but knowing better than to question him in public.

"Go do your job, I'll see you later." He said with a smirk, a plan gleaming in his eyes.

I kept my voice low, so not even the guard next to us could hear. "You're not mad? You're okay?" He shook his head and nodded appropriately.

Then he caught me off guard by leaned down a placing a quick kiss on my lips, I smiled into it and pressed back. Then he sauntered off, toward the hunting party, hollering about a situation report from this morning. I tried to look as confident as he did, smiling to myself as I watched him saunter off and then I turned to enter the med bay, trying to ignore the pure shock on everyone's faces.

[NARRATOR POINT OF VIEW]

Once again, the gossip spread like wildfire in the camp, everyone was faced with imminent death and war and yet, they all stilled acted like high school students.

"Octavia!" Jasper called as he caught up to her, she was in charge of smoking the meat and was collecting the wood for the fire.

She stopped mid step and turned to him, smiling, as much as she was completely smitten with Lincoln, she'd always have a soft spot for Jasper.

"What's up?" She smiled, her tone warm and inviting.

"Is it true about Bellamy and Clarke?" Octavia flushed, she'd heard murmurs of rumours and she'd planned to ask Bell about it later, but she didn't realise the sheer spread of the gossip.

"What's gone on? I've been hearing these rumours all day? Did I miss something?" She seemed eager, as always for the latest gossip. Partially because she just loved to hear all about everyone's lives but mostly because it kept her mind occupied. Bellamy and her weren't as close anymore, it was just a natural thing, earth meant they were physically further apart and he had so many duties… he made as much time for her as he could, he'd never let her down, but it wasn't the same anymore. And also because all she could think about was Lincoln, she just wanted to be with him, but it wasn't possible, she just waited for the Lilies to appear and then she'd slip out.

"You weren't there this morning?" He asked, a little shocked, he couldn't believe he was telling her something she didn't know about her own brother. He thought she knew everything about him.

She shook her head in response, still eagerly awaiting the gossip, secretly excited that they'd decided to go public.

"Well apparently one of the guards walked in on them this morning, then they walked to the Med Bay holding hands and Bellamy just kissed her, right there! In the public! Just in front of everybody!" He was laughing, not in a spiteful, mean way, but in an almost for them way.

"That sure sounds like Bell." Octavia laughed, that was so him, in your face and unforgiving of anyone's feelings or opinions.

"You knew already, didn't you!?" He accused laughing, it was all over her face.

"Maybe," She threw him a cheeky wink, "So, what's everyone saying?" She pushed through the nervousness in her stomach and kept her smile strong, the truth is, they had to like it, or everyone was screwed. They were the only ones who knew what they were doing, knew how to lead, only people who could take the pressure and if everyone turned on them, this place would quickly turn to chaos.

"I think a lot of the girls are bitter, but that'll wear off. I dunno, I don't think anyone dares speak against either of them! But mostly everyone's just kind of buzzing off the shock! I'm happy for them, they've had it rough." Who knew Jasper was so in the know? Since he'd become the big hero in camp, him and Monty had rocketed in popularity and surprisingly, this time, it hadn't gone to anyone's head.

"I'm happy too. Anyway, gotta get back too it, Bell will still have me if I've not done my share!" She laughed, suddenly the work seemed a little bit lighter, when he was happy, she was happy.

[CLARKE POINT OF VIEW]

After a hard day in the Med Bay, I left with my shirt covered in blood, it had been a messy one this morning and I needed a new shirt while I washed this. I walked around camp, trying to ignore the strange looks people were giving me until I found Bellamy.

"Hey!" I called over to him and he seemed surprised to see me when he turned round, he wandered over and this time, didn't kiss me so publicly.

"What's up Princess?" Everyone seemed to visibly relax around us, seeing that nothing had really changed between us, not in the way we behave anyway.

"I need a shirt," I gestured to the blood spotted all over mine. "This morning got a bit messy, we got any spares anywhere?" People seemed to have stopped staring and listening in when they realised there wasn't any gossip to be had, this was more business. I did feel a little self-conscious, like everyone was watching my every move, but I didn't let it show.

"Nah, not your size anyway, I got a spare top in my tent, have that if you want." He smirked and leaned forward, dropping his voice, quiet and husky. "I'd love to see everyone's face when you walk round in my shirt."

"You're a bastard, but I'm taking your shirt." I shouted over my shoulder as I walked off and I heard him laugh in response.

It was nice to see him in a good mood for once around camp, he was still strict and pretty unforgiving, but I think it made him more approachable. I jogged to his tent, wanting to get back and sanitise the Med Bay now it was empty, I rummaged around once inside and found what he was talking about. It was a dark t-shirt, clearly way too big for me, but it would do and would definitely keep me warm. It kind of looked like the shirt the guard wore and I absentmindedly wondered if it was the guard uniform he had worn to shoot the chancellor and sneak on the drop ship. It was soft and when I pulled it to my face, it smelt like Bellamy, earthy and musky, it gave me goose bumps. I inhaled it deeply before heading back out to the Med Bay, my dirty shirt in hand, I could clean alongside the Med Bay.

When I got there I tied my hair up which a piece of fabric into a pony tail and tucked Bellamy's oversized shirt into my trousers. I threw my shirt on a bed in the corner and dipped my rag in Monty and Jaspers homemade moonshine and began scrubbing down the closest bed, the smell was almost intoxicating. I barely acknowledged whoever walked in the door, putting some serious elbow grease into scrubbing out the blood stains.

"Are you serious?" I knew that voice anywhere, fuck, Finn.

I sighed as I straightened my back and stared across the room at him.

"Not now Finn, I'm busy." My tone was harsh and right now I didn't care.

"You're walking around, all over each other and now you're wearing his shirt!? Jesus Clarke! Are you trying to hurt me?" Oh my god, with the guilt tripping already.

"Today Finn, I am not in the mood, you carry on and never time, when Bellamy beats the shit out of you, I'm not gonna ask him to stop. Get the fuck out." It was bad enough the whole camp was gossiping about me, I didn't need his shit.

The truth is, every day I feel less and less guilty, less in love, fuck it, I just cared less. Bellamy's 'I don't give a fuck' attitude was rubbing off on me.

"Clarke, this isn't you, he's changed you." The soft and manipulative tone that once melted my heart began to grind my nerves.

"Look, leave now, or I'm going to make you leave." My hands were on my hips, my face was stern and as much as later I knew I would regret my harsh behaviour, but right now, I needed to do this.

"Fine, I'll come back later, when you've calmed down." Before I could protest, he darted out the door, clearly anticipating my reaction.

I got my head down and continued scrubbing, only a few minutes passed before I heard him enter again, I groaned.

"For sucks sake Finn! I said get out!" I stood up.

It wasn't Finn.

"Raven?" I was taken aback, what was she doing here?

**OOOOO, yeah. **  
**So I'm thinking about wrapping up this story soon, I can't really keep up with the actual plot anymore.**  
**With Raven/Belllamy happening (didnotlike) and the whole grounders kidnapping Finn & Clarke. **  
**I might start a new one. **  
**ANYWAY, hit me up with some reviews, THANKS. **  
**Muchos love. **


End file.
